The Unchosen Four
by aureliuss
Summary: You've all heard the story of The Boy Who Lived. They certainly have, too. Imagine if they have to live through Hogwarts whilst the catalyst of s Wizarding War is in the same year as them? The untold story of four background characters of the Harry Potter universe (OCs)


_**Hello, dearest and most esteemed reader! This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is the first on this account. I'm not really sure how I want this to go though I know for sure that it will be a rather long-term project. Input and feedback are more than welcome! I'm sure you've read the summary but basically this story will be centred around a group of OCs who are just trying their best to survive their Hogwarts career whilst going to school the same time as Harry Potter. Not the most original idea, obviously, but to be fair I haven't seen many of these around. Hopefully, you enjoy it! I'll be starting at the Philosopher's Stone, and if all goes to plan then it'll end after Deathly Hallows. My author notes won't be this long in the future, and instead will be moved to the bottom of the chapter. Also, there will be more than one perspective in this story, and will be passed between characters. Kind of self-explanatory but the name in bold italics is whose POV it is at the moment. OK, enough rambling. Hope you enjoy the story! (This chapter is a little short as it's kind of an introductory one, my sincerest apologies about that.)**_

* * *

_**PART ONE, CHAPTER ONE / STRANGE BEGINNINGS**_

* * *

_**LEO**_

"Hey, idiot." I rolled over on my bed with a groan as I saw my sister at the door.

"Whadd'ya want, Lea?" I grabbed a pillow to throw at her. She dodged, I missed. With a snort, she turned to walk downstairs.

"There's a letter for you on the table. Mum's reading it right now." Without another word, she was gone and I was left with some reason to get up. But I didn't want to, not yet. Just lay here for a bit more until I had no other option except to roll out and get on with the day.

"LEO! GET DOWN HERE!" Well, Mum's yelling for me. Guess I don't have a choice any more then.

_**OLIVIA**_

"Olivia, Olivia!" My eyes were so unceremoniously forced open by annoying younger sibling number 2, Maria. She was bouncing up and down on my mattress, shaking me with as much might that a puny six-year-old could manage. And for someone half the height of me, it was actually quite impressive. Blindly, I swatted Maria away as I got up, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

Bright sunshine battered the worn carpet outside my room, and the floorboards creaked as I made the short journey to the front room. Ma was already there, along with Pa, my older brother Rudy and youngest sibling Leo.

"A letter arrived, hija," Ma said, gesturing towards said envelope that was set on the table. I approached it with confusion, as there was no reason for anybody to be mailing me. What could it be about?

_**THOMAS**_

I woke up to the sound of nothing. The floor was cold when my feet touched it, as I got dressed for the day, as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It had to be meticulous. The silence continued as I walked through the multiple hallways, emerging from the deep depths of the maze where I slumbered. I walked past a house-elf, who mumbled a hushed good morning and continued on its way before I had a chance to reply.

It did not get any warmer as I approached the drawing-room, slipping through the door that groaned as I pushed it open. Its echoing rumble was more like a whip-crack, and it got the attention of the two people inside the room. Mother and Father watched me as I took my place in the designated seat, the only other one left at the long table. It was silent as I sat there until finally, I heard something.

"Your Hogwarts acceptance letter arrived today. It has been arranged for a house-elf to collect all necessary equipment. Today you will be taken to the Robe Shop in Diagon Alley to get your new school uniform." Without another word, Mother stood up and pushed an envelope towards me, and Father gazed at me expectantly. I got up wordlessly, snagging the envelope as I left.

I didn't open it until I was safely inside my room.

_**ISADORA**_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Liu,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,  
_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

I had a wide grin on my face as I studied the note. My dad had told me a lot about his days at Hogwarts, much to the discomfort of my mum. Speaking of it, Dad was now currently scanning through the list of supposed necessary books and equipment, a wide grin on his face. Mum stood over the stove, muttering curses under her breath as she started dumping rice into three bowls.

"Look, we can all go to Diagon Alley today and get everything on here!" Dad's excitement was infectious, though Mum looked less than pleased as she turned around.

"I'm not going," she said resolutely, crossing her arms across her chest. Even in a fluffy pink dressing gown, she looked ferociously dead-set on the idea. I frowned slightly, and even Dad's smile seemed to falter for the briefest of moments.

_**OLIVIA**_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
__1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_SET BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

What the hell was this?


End file.
